dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravoom
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion Saga" |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 950 |Date of death = Age 950 |Status= Deceased |Address= |Occupation= Demon God Death God |Allegiance=Dark Empire |Classification= Fusion God |Affiliations= Gravy (fusee) Shroom (fusee) Mechikabura (boss) Towa (superior) Demigra (comrade) }} Gravoom is the Potara Fusion of Gravy and Shroom. Appearance Gravoom has Gravy's body structure, ears, bald head, and white leg plates while possessing Shroom's wrist bands, shoes, red belt, dark grey scarf, and skin colour. He has a yellow orb in the middle of his chest and Gravy's black sclera with Shroom's red eyes while possessing Chronoa's Potara Earrings and Shroom's gold bands on his arms with his dark potara. Biography Gravoom is born after Gravy and Shroom were defeated by Future Kami and Future Piccolo and were immediately capable of surviving most of their attacks. Techniques *Ki Blast and Sensing *Shiki Blast and Sensing - Due Shroom being is use; he can use Shiki. *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blast **Burning Thunder Scythe - Combination of Lightning Sentence and Flame Death Scythe **Lightning Radiance Flash - Combination of Lightning Radiance Ball and Death God Flash *Explosive Wave *Scythe Damage Reversal - Like Shroom; Gravoom's own scythe cannot permanent damage and can even restore his body back to normal. *Death - As a Death God; Gravoom is capable introducing instant death on anything he touches. **Death God Slash - Using Death Energy; he is capable using his scythe to send invisible energy slashes that reach Earth from the Vacuum of Space and killing a plant. **Lightning Death Flash - A Wave Motion Blast of Lightning Radiance Flash using Death Energy **Death Bite - Using his remaining Death Energy; he bites Denkamiccolorine with his killing energy to cause him a slow and agonising death. *Death Energy Absorption - As a Death God; when someone dies his power increases immensely. If someone is killed whom isn't meant to die (i.e. an angel, a child, or a god) the power increase would be extreme. *Barrier of Dark Light - Gravoom is capable of creating a dark version of the Barrier of Light in the Dragon Ball Super Anime. However, the Barrier of Dark Light is only a defensive attack that inflict injuries to anyone that gets close. *Tail Attack *Psychic Stone Bullet - Using psychic powers; Gravoom is able to launch millions of stones at his opponent. He used this in his rage against Denkamiccolorine. Equipments *Scythe Power While in his base form; he was able to overpower Chronoa, Royal Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly, and Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Gohan. Due to Shroom's right arm being severed prior to the fusion; Gravoom's right arm is the weakest part of his body. Forms and Transformations Demon God-Dark Fusion V As the two were in their respective forms prior to fusing; their base state is combination of the two and thus generates a considerable amount of power than normal Demon Gods. Possessing a dark red and dark purple aura while retaining the godly ki. Death God Power Gravoom manages to access a new state thanks to the deaths caused by Gravy and Shroom respectively. Thanks to his Death God status; he is able to increase his power by the energy of his or his fusees' recent victims and the deaths he caused cannot go further than a year. In this form; he gains a black halo like that of Fused Zamasu and Chronoa, he gains a black aura, and a symbol resembling his scythe on his chest. In this form; he is capable of rivalling the raw power of Dial's Dios Del Miedo form. Dark Halo By creating the Barrier of Dark Light, Gravoom takes on his "Dark Halo" state. In this form Gravoom is capable of utilising his Halo for defensive purposes. While in this state; he was able to keep Dial and Bella at bay despite being severely weakened due to his injuries. He began using this state after his Death God Power was sealed by the pair. Giant Demon God After his Barrier of Dark Light is destroyed; Gravoom uses every ounce of his power in order to enter his Giant Demon God form. His skin becomes dark grey while his chest become red and his legs become black and sprouts a black and red tail with a gold band on it and has a blue Dark Potara and a Purple Dark Potara earring attach to it as the gold bands on his arm remain and expand while Chronoa's Potara also expand in size. The red orb from his Scythe replaces the yellow orb on his chest and a yellow mass around it. He gains two spikes out his shoulders and two horns on his head. Giant Demon God Dark Fusion While in his rage; Gravoom manages to combine the Giant Demon God Dark Fusion form his fusees as his muscle mass decreases, grows fours wings as they form an X-like shape, a third eye with a fourth on his chest, and his horns curl slightly. Kill List *Demon Realm Soldier - Killed with his Death ability. *Multiple Demon Realm Soldiers - Accidentally killed with his Death God Slash *Future Pan - Killed with his Death God Slash *Inhabitants of South City - Killed with his Lightning Death Flash *Future Goku - Killed with his Lightning Death Flash Trivia *So far in my continuity; Gravoom is the only fused character to be formed by a character with that has missing limb. Category:Potara Fusions Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Fusions Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly